<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anakin is a Whiny Bottom by Exousia_Night</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080704">Anakin is a Whiny Bottom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exousia_Night/pseuds/Exousia_Night'>Exousia_Night</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Kinky, Light BDSM, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exousia_Night/pseuds/Exousia_Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You fuck Anakin with a strap on. Mild ish femdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anakin is a Whiny Bottom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck, yes,” Anakin sighs as you open him up. He’s been so good, waiting for you all week. You scissor your fingers, working him loose. He’s so tight, having gone without his plug too. Anakin squirms against you. </p><p> </p><p>“I <em>swear</em>, if you don’t hurry up—“</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t hurry up, what? You’ll spank me?” You laugh at the idea. “You better keep quiet if you don’t want to wait another week.” You’d never actually make him wait that long, but the threat is there.</p><p> </p><p>He whines at the thought of it. You pull your fingers out with a squelch, and reach for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, opening the cap with a pop. The liquid is cool on your hand as you slick up the relatively average sized black dildo strapped to your groin. You lie back against the headboard with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sits up. “No, no, I am <em>not</em> doing this. You are going to get over here and you are going to <em>fuck me</em>.” It’s tempting. You really could crawl over there and fuck him senseless. But where’s the fun in that?</p><p> </p><p>You go to move, and for a second his eyes light up as he thinks you’re complying. But instead, you climb off of the bed. “Well, I guess if you don’t <em>really</em> need it then—“</p><p> </p><p>“No! No, I’m sorry. Please let me ride your dick, Mistress.” And Anakin is looking at you with these pleading puppy eyes, and you can’t turn away.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. But we won’t be having this conversation again next time, will we, Baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not. I’m sorry, Mistress.”</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied with the apology, you climb back onto the bed with a smile, and resume your position. “Good. So c’mere.” You help pull him onto your lap.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Anakin slides down onto your cock with a soft moan. He knows by now that you won’t be doing the work, so he gets to fucking himself on the dildo. </p><p> </p><p>The wonderful thing about this particular dildo is the way it’s just small enough that it’s not enough. So soon Anakin is begging you to thrust back, to go deeper. He’s sobbing for more, little gaspy mumbles of “harder” and “please.” He reaches for his cock, which is is wet with precome and sliding flush against his stomach each time he lifts himself up. You smack his hand away.</p><p> </p><p>You just observe him for a while. Anakin is beautiful like this, tears of frustration in his eyes as he tries to force it deeper, tries so hard to just get anything more than this. And just when he thinks he can’t take it anymore, when he’s about to huff and give up, you grab his hips and spring into action. Suddenly you’re slamming into him, and the speed is lightning quick. It’s so much, too much. He comes hard, throwing back his head with a, “Fuck, [Y/N]!” and a gasp. You keep thrusting and help him ride out his orgasm. </p><p> </p><p>You’re going to have to fix that habit. You’re “Mistress” after all. Not just “[Y/N]”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was my first time writing smut of any kind, so constructive criticism is welcome. just don’t be an ass. also i posted this through mobile so if the formatting is shit that’s why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>